Items
Items Entry 1 - Rope Pile Value: 2500 Ropes are an essential tool of the explorer. Great for those hard to reach places! Ropes are excellent tools for accessing platforms that are too high to reach normally whilst lacking tools such as a jetpack or climbing gloves. Ropes can also be used to prevent fall damage by walking to the edge of a drop and simultaneously pressing Y and down. Entry 2 - Bomb Bag Value: 2500 A bag of three bombs. Bombs are extremely useful for everything from mining to slaying shop keepers. Entry 3 - Bomb Box Value: 10000 A box that holds twelve bombs. A lot of bombs are good for a lot of reasons Entry 4 - Spectacles Value: 8000 A nice pair of spectacles that lets you see things you normally wouldn't. Allows you to see ore and items, not that useful if you can get the Udjat Eye. Also increases your range of vision during dark levels. Entry 5 - Climbing Gloves Value: 8000 They protect your hands and let you to cling to even the most slippery of walls. Both positive and negative. Be careful not to accidentally grab onto something that may cause your death! It is oftentimes used in the Haunted Castle secret level to just climb up the outter wall of the castle, allowing one to access the secret character using just one bomb without angering the shopkeepers by killing the Black Knight Entry 6 - Pitcher's Mitt Value: 4000 It improves your throwing and catching skills! Changes thrown items to travel in a purely linear manner, can be both positive and negative. Entry 7 - Spring Shoes Value: 5000 Puts a spring in your step. Makes you jump higher. Exactly one block higher. '' '''Entry 8 - Spike Shoes' Value: 4000 Hiking boots fitted with sharp spikes on their soles. Allows you to damage enemies that would usually be immune to jumping (Mammoths, Giant Frogs etc.), to kill enemies in one hit that would usually take three (cavemen etc.) and to grip ice. However, unlike in the PC version, XBLA version Maneater will still eat you if you have this and jump on them. '' '''Entry 9 - Paste' Value: 3000 Coat your bombs with this and they'll stick to pretty much anything. Causes your bombs to stick onto enemies or surfaces, incredibly useful for certain foes such as Anubis or King Yama. You can still pick up a sticky bomb aftward and it will not stick to you. However, if a monkey stole it, it will stick to the monkey. If that monkey latches onto you again, you are going to die. Entry 10 - Compass Value: 3000 The compass always points the way to the exit. Points at the exit, extremely useful during the Ice Caves Entry 11 - Mattock Value: 8000 A sharp tool that's great for digging, but the craftsmanship is shoddy.. Allows you to break terrain, will break after certain use (Rumor to be 5% odd of breaking on each use) currently can be abused with a glitch Entry 12 - Boomerang Value: 7000 A popular weapon of tiki men. It (almost) always comes back! A good reusable projectile weapon. It is one of the only item that will not cause damage when you slides to hang on the edge. Entry 13 - Machete Value: 7000 It slices, it dices, it cuts through monsters like stale bread! A decent melee weapon, capable of killing a Shop Keeper without allowing them to retaliate by causing stun. Entry 14 - Crysknife Value: Not purchasable A razor-sharp blade fashioned from the tooth of a worm. It replaces your whip. An incredibly powerful weapon obtained within the Worm. Causes attacked enemies to explode violently meaning you cannot make sacrifices as easily. Entry 15 - Webgun Value: 2000 A gun that shoots sticky spider webs. A weapon that stops foes briefly in their tracks and allows for some interesting tricks if used correctly. Entry 16 - Shotgun Value: 15000 Your typical 12-gauge shotgun. An extremely versatile weapon that can be obtained quickly from a shopkeeper. Obtainable for the cost of one bomb during Restless Dead jungle levels. Causes a slight bit of recoil that might push you into dangerous position Entry 17 - Freeze Ray Value: 12000 A blast from this will freeze anything solid. A weapon that freezes foes solid allowing for a quick dispatch via jumping. Useful for killing the shopkeeper before he can attack you '' '''Entry 18 - Plasma Cannon' Value: Not Purchasable The height of alien weapon design. This thing packs a punch! Shoots explosive rounds which can result in the death of anything including the player. The explosive will break walls, and upon firing, there will be a large recoil that knock the player back about 2 blocks. Entry 19 - Camera Value: 10000 The most expensive camera on the market. Say cheese! Can stun the Ghost by causing it to strike a pose and instantly dispatch undead enemies and bats. Lights up dark areas momentarily. It will stun most enemies as well. '' '''Entry 20 - Teleporter' Value: 10000 A piece of futuristic technology! But it hasn't been perfected yet... Teimports the player forward 4 to 8 tiles horizontally and within 3 tiles vertically, often causes death if misused. Can teleport upward, or downward while in midair. Will kill player instantly if you teleport into a block. Due to the random nature of it, not recommended for real use. Entry 21 - Parachute Value: 2000 It will deploy automatically whenever'' you fall far enough to hurt yourself. '' Entry 22 - Cape Value: 12000 It looks dashing it also lets you float in the air. An excellent mobility tool. Entry 23 - Jetpack Value: 20000 The coolest way to travel. Fuel replenishes while you're on the ground. Arguably the best mobility tool in the game. Entry 24 - Shield Value: Not purchasable The ultimate in protective armor! Even a cannonball couldn't get through this. Crushes enemies and items against walls and reflects projectiles. Found within the Haunted Castle, in the possession of the Black Knight. Entry 25 - Royal Jelly Value: Not purchasable A delicious nectar that's made by bees. Highly valued by gourmands everywhere. Dropped by the Queen Bee, grants 4HP. Entry 26 - Idol Value: 5000 A golden statue guarded by deadly traps. Bring it to the exit for a big reward! Can be sold to shopkeepers or carried to an exit for money depending on level depth. Entry 27 - Kapala Value: Not purchasable A cup made from a human skull. It's used in bloody rituals. Granted by Kali for two damsels or equivalent, grants HP in exchange for collected blood drops. Entry 28 - Udjat eye Value: Not Purchasable The Eye is an ancient symbol of royal power. Does it have any other purpose? Shows items in terrain and makes an audiovisual cue based on how close you are to the Black Market. Used on the road to the City of Gold and Hell. Entry 29 - Ankh Value: 50000 A magical artifact that symbolizes eternal life. Restores you to life with 4HP should you die and allows access to the Hedjet should you kill yourself on a level with a Moai Statue. Entry 30 - Hedjet Value: Not Purchasable The white crown of pharaohs. It grants its wearer access to secret areas. Unlike the PC version the Hedjet in Spelunky on XBLA has no effect on the game other than allowing access to the City of Gold Entry 31 - Sceptre Value: Not Purchasable The person who wields the staff of Anubis has control over life and death. Launches homing psychic ring attacks, highly likely to hit the player as well as enemies. If the closest enemy is on the opposite side of where the player is facing, upon firing, the ring will change direction and kill the player when it go through the player to chase the enemy. Not recommanded unless you have no choice. Entry 32 - Book of the Dead (Necronomicon) Value: Not Purchasable Guarded by Anubis II in the city of Gold. It opens the entrance to the underworld. Allows access to Hell and summons Anubis II who will chase you across levels. See Olmec's Chamber for more information on usage. Entry 33 - Vlad's Cape Value: Not Purchasable The bloody cape of Vlad the Impaler. It's even more dashing than regular capes. Allows you to double jump and then hover as using a normal cape. Entry 32 - Vlad's Amulet Value: Not Purchasable A magical amulet that protects its owner from fire. Makes the player immune to lava hazards and magma men, obtained in Vlad's Castle on 5-1.